


Thanks for the Midnight Snack

by clapierre1302



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapierre1302/pseuds/clapierre1302
Summary: Love, passion and sex. The stuff Gallavich is made of.





	Thanks for the Midnight Snack

He slowly slid the key in the deadbolt and quietly walked into the house, gently closing the door behind him and tiptoeing in order to not wake anyone up. The house was dark and still, peaceful even. He took his shoes off and threw his coat over the back of the couch. His body was sore, arms like jello, throbbing feet and he was pretty sure he sprained his little finger on his right hand. His hands were callused and his back was aching, for the first time in his life he worked like a dog, and it felt great.

Looking at the clock on the microwave, he was shocked to discover it was 1AM, he hadn't stopped since his last break at 6PM, this life of legitimate money making was harder than it seemed. Deciding to take a shower before bed he started to make his way toward the bathroom. An overwhelming urge stopped him in his tracks as he walked passed his room. Standing in the hallway, he gently opened the door and poked his head in just enough to hear the beautiful sound of his son's breathing. He stood in the doorway and remembered a time when he wanted nothing to do with the little milk sucker, now, he has become the single most important person in his life. All he thought about was Yvengy, his safety, his happiness, his smile and how everytime he hears him laugh, he can't help but laugh right along with him. He closed his eyes and took a minute to listen to the sound of his breathing, deep, pronounced breaths going to his own rhythm. Allowing himself to take it all in, the peace, happiness and an overwhelming sense of pride knowing he had a part in his son's safety .

Softly closing the door behind him, he made his way to the bathroom, took all his clothes off and jumped in the shower. The warm water running down his body felt so good; putting his hands on the wall underneath the shower head, he allowed his head to drop between his arms while the warm water poured onto his neck and down to his lower back. He began to relax and melt into the heat of the water as he felt all the tension releasing itself from his body. This was the perfect ending to a long hard work day. 

Trying not to stubb his toe in the dark hallway, Mickey made his way to his bedroom. As he opened the door, he knew there was no need to turn on the light since there was a hug ass window right over the bed and a bright God damn street light that stood right in fuckin front. He had asked Svetlana to get curtains for the window, which she still hadn't done. So for now it's learning to sleep with a constant light flashing in his eyes. 

Closing the door behind him, Mickey looked up as he made his way towards the bed and stopped cold in his tracks. There he was, the love of his life. He wasn't expecting him home tonight, he was supposed to be at work for the 5th night shift in a row. It seemed like forever since they'd seen each other. Mickey stood there while slowly running his eyes down the length of his perfect body. It was hot in the room and the window was open, which wasn't much help. He lay on his back, tangled in the sheets that barely covered his body. His bare chest was gleaming in sweat, his right arm bent with his hand under the pillow revealing every inch of his extremely sexy military tattoo. The sheet was down to his waist barely covering his pubic area, showing proof of a lack of underwear. 

All the fatigue Mickey was feeling suddenly left his body. He felt a sudden rush, a tingling sensation, starting from his toes, traveling up to his cock and continuing up to his chest, causing his heart to flutter and finally making its way to his brain. All the pain he felt in his back, feet and hands were suddenly a non-factor. Mickey took the towel off and threw it in the laundry basket as he made his way towards the bed. Gently removing the blanket from Ian's body, Mickey slipped in-between him and the sheets. Pressing his lips to Ian's body, just over his pubic area, he began to slowly kiss Ian's soft, hard abbs. Seductively running his tongue along the length of his tattoo, making his way up to his chest and putting Ian's nipple in his mouth, then making his way to his neck. Mickey suddenly felt Ian's hands grab his hips and slowly start to thrust his dick up and down the length of Mickey's behind while pulling him down onto him. Their mouths found each other in the dark and they began to kiss passionately; in an instant, Mickey felt Ian's dick slowly entering him. Mickey's moanes were uncontrollable as Ian thrusted inside him fiercely, pulling Mickey down onto him while thrusting up inside him. Ian's cock was big and hard, going from thrusting fiercely to slowly in and out of Mickey. Mickey lay his forehead onto Ian's shoulder and allowed his body to completely melt onto Ian while he moaned and groaned into his ear. With every moan, Ian became more aroused and thrusted harder inside Mickey. Their skin slapping together fiercely with every thrust, Ian's cock hitting Mickey's prostate while Mickey's cock rubbed up and down onto Ian's abbs.

Suddenly Ian's arms wrapped around Mickey's waist and he quickly flipped him over onto his back. Kissing his neck and down his torso making his way down to his inner thighs. His tongue and lips lusting over the inside of Mickey's thighs, driving him crazy as Mickey bucked and squirmed underneath him. Loosing control more and more with every touch of his husband's mouth, Mickey begged with his hips and rock hard cock to be inside Ian's mouth. Licking the length of Mickey's thigh, Ian quickly grabbed Mickey's cock in his mouth, thrusting up and down. Allowing the saliva from the back of his throat to trickle down his tongue and onto Mickey's hard throbbing cock, from the tip of his dick down to the shaft, devouring his husband while making him moan into a state of complete ecstasy. 

Mickey's breathing was becoming more and more shallow, he was bucking beneath him while rubbing his right hand in Ian's hair and scratching his back in euphoria with his left hand. Ian knew his husband was about to cum, he quickly removed his mouth from around his pennis, grabbed the back of his knees, pushed them up towards Mickey's shoulders and in one swift move injected himself inside Mickey. Heaving himself harder and faster inside Mickey's ass, Ian grabbed both his arms and threw them over his head. Intertwining their fingers together, using Mickey's hands as leverage and helping him drive deeper and harder inside him. The harder Ian pushed, the louder Mickey moaned. They laid their foreheads together and cried of passion as they both teetered on the edge of orgasm. Mickey wrapping his legs around Ian's waist and scratching his back while Ian kissed his neck. The harder he pushed, the louder they moaned until finally they peaked, and climaxed together. 

The orgasm was so intense, Ian fell, lifeless atop of Mickey, their hearts beating rapidly together. Mickey could still feel Ian's cock inside him, throbbing and pulsing against his prostate. Mickey's orgasms were always so intense, Ian's large cock always hit the right spot. As they lay there together, Mickey couldn't help but think about the time he wanted nothing more from Ian than a quick fuck. Now, as they lay together, husbands, he couldn't imagine his life without him. Aside from Yvengy, Ian is the most important person in his life, he would die for him. 

Ian's dick began to go limp inside of Mickey, their heartbeats had started to slow down. He slowly pulled out and looked inside his husband's gorgeous blue eyes. His eyes were so piercing, looking deep inside his soul.  
"Thanks for the midnight snack"  
"Anytime Gallagher" 

Both men rolled over, pressing their backs together, and went to sleep. 

 

The End


End file.
